


Pub Deals

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Written for Draco's Den - Slytherin In A PubDraco Malfoy Walks into a pub and meets Susan Bones
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	Pub Deals

Draco walked into the pub to meet Susan Bones. The Leaky Cauldron was quiet that day, and he found Susan rather quickly. Sitting opposite her, he ordered a drink and waited for her to speak.

“Thanks for meeting me,” Susan said. “I didn’t think you would.”

“I admit that I was surprised, but everything is different now,” Draco replied. “So, what can I do for you?”

Draco’s drink appeared, and Susan waited until the waiter was gone before she spoke. “I wanted your help with Blaise.”

“Zabini?” Draco asked and almost choked on his whiskey. “What about him?”

“I want to know more about him, and,” Susan blushed and played with her glass nervously, almost tipping it over at one point. “And I wanted to go on a date with him.”

“What makes you think Blaise would date you?” Draco said and finished his drink.

“We met at the Survivors Charity Ball last week, and we basically spent the evening together, but he never indicated if he wanted to talk to me again,” Susan admitted.

Draco sat in thought for a moment, checking his watch absentmindedly. “Why ask me for help?”

“Because you are his best friend and I can help you too.”

“Help me, how?” Draco asked and ordered another drink.

“I know you’re interested in Hermione Granger,” Susan said and smiled for the first time. “I know she has refused your advances so far.”

“And how would you know that?” Draco asked in annoyance. “You’re barely a blip on anyone’s radar.”

“I work with Hermione. She talks,” Susan said with confidence. “I know she’s not fully sold on you.”

“Is that so?” Draco asked, and Susan nodded in response. He thought about this for a moment. It was true that his interest in Hermione had gone beyond the chase. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted her.

“Fine,” Draco finally said. “I’ll help you with Blaise, and you’ll Help me with Hermione.”

“Deal,” Susan said, offering her hand to shake upon their deal.

~~*~~

**A Month Later**

Draco and Susan met once again in the pub. Susan looking much happier than their last encounter.

“I take it things went well with you and Blaise?” Draco asked, then ordered lunch.

“Yes,” Susan replied, ordering her own meal. “Thank you. I can’t believe he said yes, let alone seeing me twice more.”

“Blaise is a good man,” Draco said just as their lunch arrived. “But where are we with Granger?”

“Ah,” Susan said as she pulled a card from out of her purse and sliding it across the table to Draco. “You are going to attend this charity event and be a gold sponsor.”

Draco looked at the card and almost spat out his mouthful of food. “Ten thousand galleons for the freedom of House-elves? Are you insane?”

Susan grinned at Draco who flicked the card at her. She calmly picked the card up and slid it back to Draco. “Trust me. You need to get her attention in a way that will take her interest. This will do that.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Draco said, stabbing at his salad in frustration. “Does she even realise that House Elves thrive on helping?”

“Draco,” Susan said, her tone making Draco stop eating and look at her. “This is Hermione’s passion, what she’s dedicated her life to. You need to be able to be by her side at these events and support her in any way necessary. If you can’t, then forget this. Forget pursuing her.”

Draco sighed, shook his head, and pocketed the card. “I hope you are right.”

~~*~~

**A Year Later**

Draco was meeting Susan again at the pub. It had become a weekly ritual now, except Blaise and Hermione were there also. Draco had no idea how right Susan would be until the night of the charity event. His pledge made other, unsure benefactors get their wallets out and Hermione was paying attention. Now here he sat with her by his side with Susan and Blaise as their best friends.

“How are the wedding plans coming along?” Hermione asked Susan.

“They are perfect,” Susan replied. “I can’t believe it's only a couple of months away.”

“Me either,” Blaise said, placing a kiss on Susan’s head. “Who’d have thought it?”

“Times certainly have changed,” Hermione said, looking at Draco. “Who’d have thought that I’d be in love with my enemy?”

Susan was tearing up. “I’m just so glad it has all worked out.” Susan wiped her eyes, and Blaise pulled her to him in a hug.

“Are Potter and Weasley on board with the wedding?” Blaise asked, knowing they weren’t thrilled with Hermione and Draco.

“They are more comfortable with it all now, especially since I got Pansy and Ron together,” Draco said with a wink. “I didn’t think Ron could resist her.”

Hermione laughed. “As much as I love them both, Pansy has certainly made an impression. Even poor Molly is warming to her.” Hermione gasped. “That reminds me, she wants us all at her place for Christmas.”

“Us? At the Weasley’s?” Blaise asked with a raised brow, pointing between him and Draco.

“Yes,” Hermione said, smiling at Blaise. “I told you, Molly is warming to Pansy which means she wants to know about her friends. And since I am with Draco, it made sense.”

“Oh, I think it would be perfect!” Susan said, looking at Blaise with puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

Blaise shook his head but was smiling. “Fine. Anything that makes you happy makes me happy.” Blaise kissed Susan, earning a disgusted noise from Draco.

“Get a bloody room!” Draco said, throwing his napkin at them.

Hermione laughed and raised her glass. “To new friends.”

“To new friends.” The others said in unison and tapped their glasses against each others.

Draco couldn’t help but feel humbled. He never thought that one small deal in the pub could work out so well. He was finally content.


End file.
